


Hidden Wings | Klance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angels, Cold, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Heaven, Hell, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Altea is heaven on clouds. But when hell drags in less and less demons and human sacrifices, they begin taking souls travelling from bodies to heaven. these lost souls are taken in replace of human sacrifices, draining the souls to feed the demons.Lance was supposed to be the prince of heaven. But it was when Lance was taken to hell that finally caused the angels to realize the problem of their souls being taken.My editor is lesbianeptune/gayastrobabe- uwuThis is a repost off of wattpad... from myself. I didnt steal it's me bois





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know what I'm doing in life anymore but that's not important e n j o y
> 
> Also I cant italicize I sowwy half of it was but is n o l o n g e r
> 
> I'm planning for about 10-15 chapters but I'm big dumb so It says theres only 1

Everybody has their end. We live life to its fullest until a person’s end. Then, depending on how one lives their life, you go to heaven, or you go to hell. It is all dependant on you.

But what happens when your fate is completely out of control? When, no matter what you’ve done in your life, you still ended up in hell?

\---

Hi, the name’s Lance. I was supposed to go to heaven, but things didn’t really turn out that way. Yeah, I wasn’t perfect, but I was never a bad person either. Because I ended up here, born an angel, I’m being kept under tight wraps. They’re supposed to be clearing my mind today, and I won’t remember anything about who I am or who I used to be. That’s the reason I’m writing this now; so that maybe one day, I’ll still have the will to escape, and so that someone can help me with the little knowledge I may have, along with the wings they will take from me. From this day forward, I will be a slave to the demons. They will feed off of my energy, and I will be an empty body. Maybe when they clean out this room, someone will find this journal and become aware of what the demons are doing. 

Hi, my name is Lance McClain. From today on, I will be called Slave 8414. I’m not the only one down here, there are thousands of us, no memory of our mortal lives, and are constantly being drained of our energy. 

Signing off, Lance

\---

Keith handed the small leather journal to the head commander, Shirogane. Lance McClain, the name of the missing prince, had been one of the victims who had been taken to hell without seeing the light of heaven.

“Shiro, this could be the biggest lead we’ve ever had to finding the prince! We need to go!” Keith protested, grasping for the worn out leather book.

“Keith, we can’t. For one, we don’t even know if it’s real. Chances are, it’s most likely another one of his tricks to drag his demons back into hell. For two, angels can’t go there; the atmosphere weakens us,” Shirogane said, throwing the book to the side. “Plus, don’t you think for a second that I’m going to let you go in by yourself either. There’s no way in hell that Zarkon would have left something that vital out in the open.”

Keith grunted and crossed his arms, grabbing the book. “There’s no way I’m just letting this slip through my fingers, Shiro. If you won’t help me, I’ll get someone else to help me,” he growled, spreading his wings and flying out.

Keith flew for quite a while, hundreds of miles away from the home he loved to the hell hole he had once been a part of. 

Hell had been hidden away from the world in a large oak in the middle of nowhere. Like heaven, which floated on top of clouds, hell was hidden away from the human eye.

Keith flew inside the terrible world which he had once lived in, immediately spotting hundreds of lost souls slaving away; one of which caught his eye. A soul with chocolate skin and dark hair, small triangle markings under his eyes; just like the royal family.

“There’s no way… could it?” Keith whispered to himself.

Keith studied the male, taking notes on him before slowly making his way out of hell.

\---

“Shiro, you have to listen to me! I think I found the prince! You have to believe me!”

“Keith, even if it was him, there’s no way we’re going to hell. There’s no way to be sure that it is him. There’s absolutely no way that I’m going to let you risk your life for a lost soul you don’t even know. Yes, the prince is important, but so are you. You’re staying. No exceptions,” Shirogane argued with the other.

“Fine! But you can’t stop me from trying!”

Keith flew away, running to the abode of his home. He walked in the door, grabbing the leather journal from his desk. If he had to do this alone, he would. He flipped through the pages, reading through some journal entries. 

Hello, this is Slave 8414. This will be the last journal entry. I am assuming by past entries that I plan to leave this journal for someone to find and help save the lost souls that are being trapped here. They will be taking my wings today, which will shatter my halo. From then on, the only way I will be separated from everyone else is these weird marks under my eyes. I will leave this journal outside of the oak that’s outside of hell before they take my wings. Someone, please help us. 

Keith tore out the page and laid it on his desk. “There’s no way I’m just letting this go. I have to go. I can’t just let this go.”

\---

Keith wandered through the woods, looking for the same oak that he had once passed through. But he never made it through the oak before finding a very familiar male laying on the forest floor. A male with smooth chocolate skin and dark brown hair was laying on the floor of the forest.

“You have to help me!”


	2. Chapter I.5 INFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an info page about the story, some fyi's. I will be posting chapter 2 in a few moments. And I'm posting this Sunday, July 7th, 2019. I know it's a little out of context, but thank you Cameron, for making my childhood a little brighter. RIP, buddy.  
> Sorry I'm depresso mode-

Just to make things clear, this story will be:

Slowburn

Fluffy

NO smut (While there will be hints at it, no actual smut. I want to keep this one clean. If you want smut go read another story lol)

There will be some fighting between heaven and hell

Maybe some angst, I haven’t decided.

Very. Innocent. Boi.

Also very gay boi.

Hey, everyone! Thanks for checking in and reading Hidden Wings. This week’s chapter is just going to be a little information. (I may add/change things in the future, so check the edits that I will put at the bottom.)

For those of you who have never read the series before, Hidden Wings was originally just a plot idea I had made for some Amino friends to roleplay two years ago. I thought it was a nice plot, so I took the plot and made it into a fanfiction, and the first few (unedited, still rusty) chapters got great reviews, so I thought I should restart the series with a little more experience and an editor. (Gayastrobabe er body♡)

Hidden Wings is a story mostly based around Keith and Lance, while it does include quite a bit of Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and the king and queen (unnamed). A lot of the characters have modified names to make it more Greek like (I guess?)

Keith is a converted angel, which are highly respected in heaven, but also kept under tight supervision because of past converted angels being spies. These angels are identified by the glowing purple halos. The wings are an ombre from white to purple.

Converted demons 

Lance is a "lost soul." Lost souls are angels that have been taken before they get to heaven and taken into hell, all memories wiped by removing the wings off of the angel. They have shattered halos over their heads and numbers assigned to them.

High rank daemons, such as Lotarous (Lotor) or Zarkaon (Zarkon) look mostly like humans, except with purple tinted skin, glowing red eyes, and sharp canines (or full set, depending on the daemon) they cannot leave hell.

Regular daemons have worn out, torn up bat-like wings with purple to red short horns atop of their heads, most of the time bleeding from the base of the horns.

Zarkaon is the lord of the underworld, preparing it for his son, Lotarous. He captures souls traveling from the mortal world to heaven, luring them in with a trap and keeping them as slaves, removing their wings, which holds all memories and abilities depending on the status of the angel. 

I think that's everything with the angels and daemons, so I’ll get to explaining some of the plot to make some sense.

Lance, again, is a lost soul. Instead of going straight to heaven after his death, he stayed around, watching as his younger family members stayed with him. This ended up resulting is his soul becoming vulnerable and an easy target for Zarkaon (Zar-kay-on). This resulted in the queen’s miscarriage of the male.

Pregnancies work differently in heaven and hell than earth pregnancy. Like normal, a betrothed couple must go through the marriage process and make love. However, if a couple is not betrothed, or married, there is no possible way for a birth to happen. Both male and female angels may get pregnant as long as they are married. Betrothed couples also cannot do it with others unless they divorce and marry those other people, or stay single and do it with other single angels. I feel like that all above was not necessary lol.

A pregnant man or woman looks just the same as someone pregnant on earth, but since there are not as many baby deaths as there are full grown, the birthing process is a little different. Becoming pregnant works the same as on earth, but instead of going into labor and birthing the child, the spirit of the angel is taken out once fully grown and put into a chamber for the body to grow. (This task is done by special doctor-like angels)

A brief description of each character:

Lance  
Unlike many other angels and demons, Lance was born with his earth name. He had stayed at his own funeral as a final goodbye, leaving him vulnerable to those who sought his soul. Because of this, his soul was stolen and birthed in the underworld, leaving the heavens without an heir to the throne.

Keith  
Like Lance, Keith was born with his earthly name. He ended up in hell because of a fight that had broke out, killing both him and the attacker. Because he killed a human while alive, hell took him before the heavens were even able to see him. His brother, Takashi, came down to hell and rescued his brother, making him what was known as a “converted angel”.

Shiro  
Mostly known as Takashi, he is the king’s royal guard. The strongest angel in heaven, with his missing arm being rebuilt by the majesty himself, made him much stronger than any angel. However, any angel is weakened by the underworld, so the only trip he ever made caused a fight to break out, and with his power significantly weaker, he ended up barely making it out alive, a scar stretching across his face as a reminder that hell was not a force to be reckoned with.

Pidge  
Mostly known as Pisous, a demon who lives above ground, slowly being taught by Takashi. She shows much interest in the technology in heaven, as her time of earth was mostly spent around computers and other pieces of equipment, Takashi is slowly bringing Pisous to the heavens. 

Hunk  
Also known as Helios, he is the king’s gourmet chef, the most holy angel in heaven. He was Lances best friend on earth, but the boy, having no memory of any life, has no idea who __ is. Determined to get his best friend back, he continues bonding with the boy to rebuild their friendship. 

Allura  
Heaven’s princess, the goddess Allura, was made in heaven with an entirely different but still similar body. Known as the guardian angel, Allura spends most of her time on earth, protecting the living humans from soul eaters. (A special type of demon that feeds off of human suffering.) She was born with long untangled hair, golden eyes and lips, and large, elf-like ears. She often wears a flowy, long, sheer dress.

Coran  
Allura’s supervisor often watches as she protects souls from his own personal cloud. He is her caretaker, as her father, Alfous, cannot watch her and a whole kingdom, so he hired Coran to raise his daughter as his own.

Lotor  
Lotarous, the spawn of Satan, is a soul eater. In order to live, he must feed off of suffering from humans, angels, and demons. Because of this, his father captures souls and makes them slave away so that his son can grow to be the strongest to one day take over heaven and drown the worlds, both living and non-living in eternal darkness.

Zarkon  
Zarkaon is the underworlds ruler. The strongest and yet most cruel man the heavens and hell have seen in centuries since the past ruler, Hades, Because of this, angels rarely go into hell to comfort pleading souls, making the underworld a miserable place.

Haggar  
Making up the soul eater part of her son, Honevera feeds off of human anger, unlike many soul eaters that feed off of sorrow and pain. For this reason, she often feeds in war zones, which only make human souls more agitated as they are fed off of.

Das it fo now i guess. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Keith stared at the male for a minute before jumping into the nearest tree. This was the same chocolate haired male with dark skin that he saw down in hell. He studied the beaten figure, watching as it struggled to stand back up, heading back for Keith. The man looked starved, tired, and beaten. 

He was covered in bruises, cuts, and what looked to be lashing marks from whips. Keith knew those scars all too well, especially as someone who once lived down in hell. He still had scars on his back from when Lotor and Zarkon would beat the daemons.

His mind went back to reality when the male fell at the base of the tree. He slowly began climbing down, still cautious of the wingless male. He stayed a fair distance from him, considering the male had escaped a place that took him years to escape.

“Please.. You have to help me… please!” the male begged, crying on the ground. 

Keith, being weak to tears and sadness, rushed over to the males side, wrapping his arms around him and rocking him gently, holding the other close as he cried. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Let’s get you somewhere safe and you can tell me what’s going on, okay?” Keith said, pushing his dirty hair from his face. “And we’ll get you all nice and clean.”

The chocolate haired male nodded, letting the other hold him in his arms. 

\---

Keith picked up the male in his arms, flying to his home. He had the other undress from his rags and began running a bath for the other. He had been covered in dried blood and dirt, and it was clear he was given some pretty rough treatment.

“My name is Keith. Do you know your name?” He asked the other, leaning down to his scuffed up knees, disinfecting them before he would get in the tub.

“I’m Slave 8414. But in my room, I found a journal after the removal process, and it said Lance. So I am sure my name is Lance,” he said with a smile.

Keith returned the smile, wiping down the last of the rubbing alcohol. “It’s nice to meet you, Lance.”

Keith helped the other out of the remaining rags, stripping him naked and helping him into the bath. The bubbles were supposed to be lavender scented, but immediately as Lance touched the water, the smell changed. Despite being covered head to toe in dirt and blood, the bathroom filled with the smell of fresh baked cookies.

Keith’s head became fuzzy, as he hadn’t eaten or even smelled cookies since he was still alive on earth before his father had passed away. He still hadn’t been able to meet his father, despite being in both heaven and hell. He looked at the boy with amazement, slowly creeping closer to him.

“A-are you going to be bothered if I stay in here while you bathe?” the male asked, awkward as he stood there.

Lance, having his memory gone, found nothing wrong with Keith staying while he bathed. He nodded, scooting against the wall of the tub.

“You can join me, if you would like?” he commented with a smile, allowing the male in with him.

Keith began laughing, yet turning bright red at the same time. “I suggest you bathe with your lover, Lance. That's something people in love do on occasion.”

“I don’t understand. I love you, so shouldn’t it be okay?” he asked with an innocent tone to his voice.

“That's… fine. But only so I can wash your back where your wings were.”

\---

Keith had undressed and gotten into the tub with Lance, still slightly uncomfortable being so exposed and close to a male he barely knew. However, Lance didn’t understand, and felt no romantic feelings for him at all. So he felt it was okay, repeatedly telling himself that he was only in there to wash the others back. It was getting harder as the blood and dirt washed away from the others surprisingly muscular back.

He was so gay.

Keith gently splashed the water up onto his back one last time before standing up. However, exiting the tub was harder than he thought, regardless of his excitement. The moment Keith bagan to stand, Lance leaned back, trapping the other in the tub, groaning. “Don’t leave me…”

Lance had fallen asleep.

Keith sighed. Of course, his gay ass had to take a very hot and very naked lance out of the tub, dry him, and dress him, all while he was also naked. (He had learned on the fly over to his home that Lance was a very deep sleeper.) 

He sighed, slowly pushing the other up and picking him up in his arms, trying to avoid the thoughts in his head.

\---

“Lance, baby, I know it’s scary. But if this procedure doesn’t work and I lose you, I want you to know how much I love you, baby. Be strong for me, baby.”

“Mama… please don’t leave me… I don't wanna go yet.” Lance whimpered. He had been suffering from a brain tumor for the past 5 years. They hadn’t been able to fully remove the tumor, and it was starting to affect his health greatly.

His mother’s tears soaked his shirt. No mother was quite ready to leave their child, yet here they were, at the hospital, waiting for a procedure that only gave Lance a 25% chance of survival. But if they didn’t go through with it, he wouldn't have any chance.

Lance watched as tens of nurses rushed down the hall, screaming as they did. Bullet wound. Someone had been shot in a fight. He watched as the male laying in the bed had been clinging to his last moments alive. Lance couldn’t help but walk over to the other as the nurses and doctors tried clearing the halls. 

He was a beautiful man, with a jet black mullet and beautiful violet eyes. He didn’t know how, but he knew this man wasn’t going to live much longer. And neither was he. And he felt drawn to this man, like it wasn’t the last time he was going to see him either.

He pressed his forehead to the others, smiling and grabbing his hand. The other responded by closing his eyes and grasping on tightly to the other’s hand. His groans of pain and tears stopped as the two strangers sat there in the middle of the hall.

“Neither one of us are going to make it, and we both know that. But I’ll see you soon, Keith.”

Lance shot up, tears streaming down his face. He looked around the room, watching as that same raven haired male rushed to his side.

“Are you okay, Lance? What’s wrong?” Keith bolted to his side, surprised as the other shot into his chest.

“I guess neither one of us made it, right? But we both got to see each other again…”

Keith was awestruck. “Wait, you remember? I thought your memory was gone?” Keith questioned, rubbing small circles in his back and side.

“They’ve been coming to me in dreams. I guess I really did that for a reason…” he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“You were the reason I could let go of my mortal body and become a converted angel and meet my savior once again. I knew that even if your procedure did work, that I was meant to be with you, to stand tall by your side, no matter what happened. I was meant to find you, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Edited by Lesbianeptune


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at posting on a repeated weekly basis but at least they are coming out lmao sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know
> 
> Neither did I
> 
> Why are you still reading my garbage lol  
> Thank you T.T

Keith couldn’t hold Lance as a secret anymore. As much as he loved the angel that was hiding in his house, Lance had the need to communicate, and Keith couldn’t think of anything else to tell the other. Lance knew everything about him now, from his mortal life to his personal preferences.

The only problem was going to be telling Shiro why he hadn’t stepped foot outside of his house in the past week.

He just didn’t think he would have to explain so suddenly.

“Hey, Keith! I brought some medicine for your pre- what the fuck.”

Shiro had walked into the the “sick” man’s house. Naturally, being his brother during their mortal life, he had a key to his mortal brother’s house. It had rumored that the converted angel had gone into a pre-heat, something that happened to all demons, converted or not. 

But when he walked in, he found Kkeith cuddled up on the couch, asleep on a stranger’s shoulder. Lance would have never been prepared for what happened next.

“Who the fuck are you, and why are you in my brother’s house?” Shiro said with a booming voice, slowly transitioning into his booming god voice, one they usually only used to warn humans with fear.

Lance sunk into his savior, literally shrinking into his pocket.

This is new.

Keith slowly began to wake, looking up and seeing his brother’s hair standing on end, eyes pure white, and wings spread to their full length. Keith rose, unaware of his prince’s presence. As he stood, his eyes turned a pure purple color, his wings spiking and flaring out. His fingernails grew to claws, teeth to fangs, and his hidden horns beneath his hair began to grow.

“Fuck off, Shiro. Where is he?”

Keith's voice was beyond booming. His voice was joined by what sounded like five other demons. Shiro had returned to his angelic form immediately. If anything, daemon-angels were not a force to be messed with, as they were twice as strong as any daemon or angel. Nearly as powerful as Zarkeon or God himself.

“H-He disappeared… I’m sorry… I don't know where he went..”

Keith roared, but immediately stopped when he felt something tapping on his chest. There, in his shirt pocket, was a doll sized Lance. He gasped, shrinking to his size and pulling the prince out. “My prince…”

“That man walked in and yelled at me and I shrunk… I don't know how to get big again…” Lance whimpered, sitting in the male’s hand. Keith turned to Shirogane with a smile on his face. “Takashi Shirogane, I would like to introduce you to the prince of Altea, Prince Lance.”

“You’re shitting me.”

\---

Shiro walked from the house, still struck by awe. This was his prince, the same prince who was to be born into the royal family three years ago. And here there he was, living with his little brother.

He flopped onto his bed, soon joined by his fiance, Adam.

“Baby? What’s wrong, Shiro?” the copper skinned male asked his fiance.

Adam was also a converted angel, so he knew the power of the converted. He had copper skin, dark brown hair, and stunning brown eyes. And Takashi felt like the luckiest man in the heavens and the sky that he was going to marry that man.

Shiro sighed and cuddled his fiance. “Mm… nothing baby.”

\---

Keith sat in his desk chair poking at the other. Lance had shrunk to the size of his hand, and neither of them could figure out how to fix it.

“I shrunk when I was afraid, maybe I just need to feel confident? Or maybe happy?” he questioned, stretching his arms upward and yawning loudly. “But can we figure it out in the morning? M’tired.”

Keith nodded, picking up Lance and setting him on the pillow, laying next to the boy. “We can figure it out tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -edited by lesbianeptune-
> 
> Yall moment of appreciation for my editor, these chapters would be trash without Neptune. Yo litterally the best.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning yall, Shiro's gonna be a first class b i t c h here for a while. Just bear with me, you'll get to know later of why.
> 
> Also I'm sorry this took so long, I got sick but I'm back now//

It had been weeks since Lance's size had, well, since he had shrunk. And no one near knew anything about shrinking Angel's. It wasn't a thing, Angel's stayed the same size.

“Keith, you need to bring this to the attention of the king and queen. At this rate, Lance will be stuck at a size of six inches for the rest of his afterlife,” Shirogane told him for the sixth time that day. He had been trying to convince him to just confess that he had gone into the underworld.

“Just… just shut up, Shiro. This is all too much right now,” Keith fought against his brother, holding the small angel to his chest.

“If… if I take him to the royal family… they'll take him from me… I don't want to be left anymore. I need him,” he confessed, voice getting soft as he rubbed his thumb on the side of the angel's face. “I can't risk losing anymore people that are important to me… the royal family never comes out of the castle. If he goes now, he’ll never come back out.” Keith could feel wetness on his cheeks. Carefully, the small angel in his hands began to wipe away his tears and kiss them away.

“I won’t let them take me away, Keith. You're my savior. I can't abandon you now,” the prince said with a soft voice.

Shirogane rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Whether he stays this way or not isn't in my control anyway.” And with that, Shiro flew from the house.

\---

It had been three days since the last time Shiro had come over. So Keith couldn't quite piece together why Shiro, Adam, and four royal guards stood in his doorway.

It hit him like a brick when Adam glanced a couple times at the small prince on his bed and back at Keith. They had come to take him and Lance. Quickly shutting the door, Keith ran over to Lance, scooping him up in his hands, and then clumsily breaking through a window just as the guards pushed through the door.

“He’s getting away! Mattronus, run formation 274 and catch him before he gets away! The rest of you, corner Koganium and help catch him!” Shiro ordered. He flopped on the bed in exhaust.

“All I'm trying to do is help the king and queen retrieve their lost son. Why can’t he catch a hint?”

Adam sighed. “Shiro, maybe it's you that needs to look at this from Keith's perspective. You know, for someone who is married, you can't spot a hint of romance anywhere.”

Shiro turned red. “What are you talking about?! I took you on a date to that ramen shop on earth two weeks ago! I'm super romantic.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Yeah. But when your brother finally found someone he loved, all you're trying to do is take that away from him. I know Lance may be the lost royal prince, but that doesn't mean you can't look at things from Keith's eyes, too. He is very clearly head over heels in love with the prince.”

\---

Keith knew his best shot of getting out of this now was going to be going down to Earth and weaving through trees. He couldn't bear to lose Lance, but the way things were looking, it very well might end up being that way. At this point, Keith was in his full daemon/angel form. While he may have been much more powerful than any angel or daemon, Matt happened to be the fastest angel, which made sense as to why Shiro would have brought him on the mission.

Okay, Keith, both you and Lance are on the line of losing. You can't afford to-

Whack!

While Keith was busy paying attention to Matt, one of the other guards flew under Keith, knocking him out the moment the two made contact.

\---

Keith woke up in a haze, wrists chained to a bar, feet chained together. He looked around frantically for Lance when he regained full consciousness, only to see him in Adam's arms at the two flew away, Shirogane looking around frantically for both his husband and for the prince.

“Keith Koganium. Thou has committed a vile crime of running from the law, and holding angels captive by testimony of Takashi Shirogane. Ten years in prison shall be sentenced to thee.”

Keith's eyes widened in horror. While on earth, prison was moderate, prison in heaven and hell ment being caged up underground, naked, in the coldest climate. The longest any had survived was three months. He groggily looked at his brother in a last chance in being saved, but there he was, blank faced. The same face he was given when he had woken up in hell.

Then the darkness took over his eyes, his mind, and slowly, Keith slipped away into a long, dark sleep.

He woke up to the feeling of the cold piercing his skin. He knew his time was over. Like his own life on earth, his time in heaven had been short. But at least this time he had someone there to look at each morning, someone who made his heart race every time he laughed. Something he never had on earth. The warm embrace of love.

\---

Keith couldn't feel anything anymore. He continued to tell himself over and over again to stay awake, not to go to sleep, because Shiro would be there any day now. Shiro wouldn't let him die like this, he was his brother. He didn't do anything wrong.

But days, weeks, even months had gone by, and Shiro never came.

Until he did. But not because he came to rescue his brother. Because the only sound he heard from his brother was a loud thud and groan as he could hear Adam screaming at Shiro.

Nothing was clear until he felt two large, warm, familiar hands set on his cheeks. He looked up to see a beautiful male with a wonderful smile spread on his face. Keith smiled when he heard his voice. “Keith, open your eyes!”

“Wake up!”

“Don't leave me like this!”

That was that voice he had been yearning for. But it was distressed. Distant. Crying.

Keith's eyes shot open as he began panting heavily. He looked around the cell, empty, dark, lonely.

No one was there to get him back.

He sat there as the ice stabbed at his skin, no moisture left in his body for him to cry out. He began to let out weak, tired sobs as his last moments in the world were going to be spent wondering how it would have been if that dream was real.

“Don’t fall asleep, Keith. I'm coming for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -edited by lesbianeptune- 
> 
> Haha
> 
> No ones reading this :(


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that I never posted this chapter on wattpad so that theres a big dumb.

Warm hands embraced the frostbitten skin of his face, except this time, they were much warmer. So much softer. So much more real. Adam's screams at Shiro were so much more vivid and noisy than in the dream, echoing and leaving a ringing noise in Keith’s ears. The gentle blue eyes were so much more beautifully captivating.

Lance broke the chain that held him captive against the wall hurriedly, raising up the other steadily and wrapping his naked frozen body up in the thick blanket he had around his shoulders, although it didn’t provide that much heat. Keith's legs gave him no support, sending him crashing to the ground after multiple tries of supporting the male. 

Everything went pitch black for a quick but erratic moment before he woke up again in Lance's arms, levitating up in the slowly drifting sky that he had yearned for so long to see again, the one he thought he would never see again due to being held captive in the bitter cold. He looked below them to see his brother in rusted shackles, being dragged around sharply by a leash.

Finally, the people he had wanted to see so much were finally here. He rested his head onto the chest of the angel carrying him, tentatively inhaling his sweet scent of _____. The cold wind pierced his skin harshly, but at this point, he didn’t care. He just wanted to see Lance one more time before he died.

His eyes closed agonizingly slowly and he drifted off aimlessly to an endless stupor of sleep.

\---

Lance laid the angel in his bed carefully, immediately stripping his own clothes and tossing them aside somewhere whilst wrapping his body around him, covering them both with as many blankets, towels, pillows, and anything else warm he could find around the spacious room. He closed his eyes shut, although part of him wanted to keep his eyes open to watch over Keith, and wrapped himself around Keith's cold freezing body, hoping to rejuvenate the warmth he once felt from the other.

\----

“Mama… it’s really cold… can we go back home now?” Lance shivered, covered in snow, nose red and swollen. He and his family had just gone snowboarding for the day, and little eight year old Lance was very sick and tired of the cold, which had been constantly nipping at his skin for the past hour or so. He wanted to go home, where it was warm and he wasn’t covered head to toe in snow..

“Don’t worry, baby, we will go home soon,” his mother assured him, patting her son on the head. Lance only whimpered in discomfort and mild pain.

“But mama, my fingers hurt, and I can’t feel my toes. Please, mama?” he begged, pulling her arm to the truck needily, wanting to feel the warm embrace of heat.

“¡Basta ya, cariño! We’ll go in a bit!” she said, sounding somewhat upset at the boy for being so persistent. A little fed up about all this, he let go of his mother and aimlessly wandered off into the woods with no apparent destination.  
~~~  
“Mama! I found him!” The high pitched voice of his little sister echoed in his ears dully, so faint he could barely hear it through the hazy trance of sleep.

It was so cold. But it was also so warm, so he wanted to go back to sleep and he wanted his sister to stop talking. He wanted his mom to stop yelling at him to stay awake. He wanted her to stop crying, for her tears dripped across Lance’s cheek.

Once he reluctantly woke up, he was in the truck, the heater at full blast, and his mom holding him in her arms with all of their blankets bunched up and draped around them, the forlorn silence lulling Lance back into a gentle slumber.

\---

Lance woke up to the sound of Keith’s hoarsely groaning voice. Lance panicked and pulled Keith's cold, yet noticeably warmer, body closer to his own, linking their legs, arms, groins, just about anything his skin could touch. He only worried it wasn’t going to be enough to keep him warm. 

Keith’s violet eyes slowly fluttered open, letting the soft strands of sunlight blind him temporarily. He looked over to the somewhat aromatic heat source, immediately seeing a naked Lance laying next to him. He tried to stay calm and not squirm away from the odd sensation of contact as he turned away, only to immediately get spooned by the other. He calmed himself down as best he could and breathed in and out deeply, letting the other warm him up, letting himself admit that it felt really comforting and warm, though he would never say it aloud. Despite his gay thoughts trying to take over his meddled brain, he really needed to get some rest and warm up.

\---

Keith woke up in Lance’s chest. He smiled and looked up to see a very focused Lance staring at the wall. A gentle but solemn silence hung in the room, the only sound being the resonating heartbeats of both men colliding and fading into sync, unsure of whose was whose.

“Lance? Where are we?”

Lance’s focus broke immediately and he looked down in shock and disbelief. He smiled, albeit rather shakily, and wrapped his arms tightly around the male, starting to cry. 

“I thought you wouldn’t wake up, I was so scared! No vuelvas a asustarme así otra vez!” Lance sobbed out shakily, quivering as he held the other in his arms.

“Don't worry, Lance; I’m here.”

-edited by lesbianeptune-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -edited by lesbianeptune-

**Author's Note:**

> -edited by lesbianeptune-


End file.
